Mission Failed?
by DarkNightLullaby
Summary: (T for safety) Jordan wakes up and doesn't know where he is and then someone really gets on the hellhound's bad side.


Hello! Bere is a more or less short story about two of my favourite characters on Teen Wolf!

I hope you enjoy it!

 **D** **isclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf

 **Mission Failed?**

Jordan Parrish looked around in confusion. His head throbbed and he couldn't move his arms. Slowly his memories came back...

He had been on his way home when a cold blade had been pressed to his throat. He had almost hit the brakes but a voice he knew quite well had stopped him.

"Ah, ah... Deputy. You will drive to this address."

A small piece of paper had been put between the driver's and passenger's seat. A street and a number were written on it and Jordan had changed his way out of necessity.

The blade had never left his throat until he parked the car. Just when he cut the engine off the handle of the knife had knocked him out.

Groaning the young man sat up and searched for the man that brought him here.

"Where are you?"

"Ah, so you're awake again."

"What do you want, Argent?"

"I want to know something."

Jordan stared at the old man. Gerard Argent smirked while he sat on a chair across from the hellhound vessel.

"Why are you here?"

"I was drawn here."

"By what?"

"I don't know. Probably because the hellhound is needed here."

"Is he needed?"

Jordan frowned. Wasn't that the only reason why he was here? Because the hound was needed to protect the supernatural world?

"If he is so needed I wonder why he chose such a pathetic vessel... I mean, what did you do? You let Scott McCall kill the beast, you let yourself get close to the banshee and you get hurt more often than not.

So tell me, why did the hound chose you?"

Jordan just stared at the old man. He... he wasn't a failure, was he? He had been chosen with a reason right?

Old and hidden insecurietes rose from the depth of his mind and began to take root again.

"And, coincidentally, I know that you have another bond to one person here... A person you and I both know - quite well in fact. Do you really think he'd accept you?"

This times Jordan flinched noticeably and Gerard grinned.

"He won't ever fall for you because you're weak and not worth love or being cared for. Weaklings like you die at the first chance and unfortunately this means now."

Gerard lifted his gun up and shot but Jordan Parrish just lifted his head eyes glowing and the bullet melted before hitting him. Slowly flames leaked from underneath the man's clothes and his eyes became deep orange.

"Don't you dare, human!"

"So, finally I can talk to someone with actual power..."

The hellhound's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you want?"

"Know the answer to my question."

"Why I chose him?"

"It was out of need, wasn't it?"

The older man had his gun still pointed at the hellhound's head but his finger didn't twitch at the trigger.

"No, it wasn't out of need. I had multiple choices. My reasons are none of your concern."

"Oh, but I think it is because I could simply kill the deputy."

A growl from the hellhound let the confident smile falter for a second.

"You won't do him harm."

"Says who?"

"I. And you'd do well listening to me."

"I want to make a deal with you..."

"I am not interested in working with you."

"But I'd have something for you."

The hellhound raised an eyebrow but signed Gerard to go on.

"I want a way to become more powerful and get a longer life."

"You want me to protect you from death?"

"Yes."

"And what would I get?"

"A better vessel."

Gerard smiled confidently. The dog wouldn't be able to refuse! A new vessel was the perfect bait.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the hellhound growl even deeper now.

"Leaving this vessel would mean his death."

"And?"

"Gerard Argent... I know you are unscrupulous, and very self centred but putting the life of a kid, because he is nothing but that, at stake is more than I am willing to pay even if I would wanted a new vessel. Besides that, I already told you that I chose him because I wanted to, I don't want or need a new vessel!"

Gerard almost cursed aloud. Then he smirked again.

"You found it, didn't you?"

"Found what?"

"The reason you're here except protecting the supernatural."

"It is none of your business, old man. Release me or I'll free myself."

"I don't think you can. These handcuffs can withstand the greatest heat and icy coldness."

He hunter turned away and put his weapon on small table next to the couch.

"I need to kill your vessel quick now. Chris will come here sooner or later."

Just when he had finished a hand closed around the back of the neck and pulled him up into the air.

"Dare to threaten my vessel again, _human_ , and I'll rip you apart without a second thought!", the hellhound growled at the pale human in his hand.

Gerard was shocked. How had he been able to break out of the handcuffs?!

"The cuffs? You don't know as much about hellhounds as you claim to, Argent!"

"Let go of me!"

"Why should I? So you can get your gun and kill Jordan? Think again."

"Why do you protect a failure like him?! He is worth-!"

Gerard was interrupted by the wall slamming in his face before he was turned around to face a very pissed off hellhound with bared teeth.

"I'll rip your throat out if you finish that sentence! You did enough...", he growled dangerously calm.

But Gerard Argent wasn't known as one to back down.

"As if you could! If you do Jordan will remember and killing someone definitely won't make him happy, will it? Another weakness... Someone with such a soft heart can only go down. He will never survive in your - in our - world! Can't you see- Ahh!"

Gerard yelled at the end of his little speech when two hot hands gripped his. New flames shot out if the creature's body burning Gerard's flesh and his own clothes.

"Now you went too far and I warned you... Don't put me in your spot. Jordan wouldn't like you dead but not because he is weak but because he is stronger than you!"

Gerard just wanted to spite an answer at his tormentor but was interrupted by the door slamming open and Christopher Argent pointing his gun at them both.

His eyes widened when he saw the flames but they immediately dimmed before almost disappearing again.

"What is going on in my flat?!"

"Ah, Christopher. It's good to see you."

Chris didn't even so much as glance at his father. His eyes wandered through the room until he saw the molten remains of the handcuffs. Anger rose in him.

"You tried to kill Parrish?!", he hissed quietly and Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Not you too... Now get that dog off me!"

"You probably deserved it but okay..."

Chris looked at the hellhound with clear eyes and the creature stared back until the orange turned back to green and the human Jordan Parrish looked around in confusion.

When he noticed where he was and what he - obviously - had done he quickly let go of Gerard and got off of him.

His cloths were only carbonised shreds that barely hid his crotch...

"I am s-"

"No need to. He tried to kill you, didn't he?"

Parrish looked at the ground and nodded. Chris sighed and looked at his father again.

"You need to retire old man... You're paranoid. What made you think you could kill a hellhound's vessel?"

The oldest man in the room didn't answer and just stared at his burned hands and arms. Chris sighed again before he grabbed Parrish's arm and pulled him to the bedroom.

There he grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt that would reach at least Parrish's thighs.

"Here. Go take a shower while I bring that maniac to the hospital. Don't dare to leave here!"

Jordan nodded wordlessly and quickly disappeared into the bathroom Chris showed him before going back to his father.

Gerard had stood up and tried to cool his hands under water but it only seemed to hurt him more.

Chris turned off the water and dried the hands a bit roughly before pulling the old Hunter with him.

Out of the door, down the stairs, to the car and onto the backseat. There he fastened the seatbelt before sitting down on the driver's seat and starting the car.

"You'll stay at the hospital, understood? In your condition you'd be an easy prey for every supernatural creature alive. Don't forget Derek is back and would love to have your head."

"This little wolf can't harm me."

"Oh really? Your face is twisted in pain and you couldn't even hold a gun properly with your burned hands... The hospital was warded by Deaton a few months ago, no creatures but Scott, Malia, Kira, Lydia and Parrish can go in without permission or having an emergency. You'll stay there - period!"

Gerard wanted to reply that he didn't need to stay but his aching hands and Chris glaring daggers at him let him stay silent. Better not argue... The bloom was off the rose for him. He should really stop hunting it didn't do his health good in any way and the way a 24 year old runt could beat him up so easily just made it worse for Gerard. Such a failure could beat him, the best Hunter besides his daughter and his son.

Chris parked outside of the hospital and quickly grabbed his keys and wallet before pulling Gerard out of the car and into the hospital.

Luckily Melissa stood right in front of the reception and she was able to hold Gerard down in his condition and knew that all he told her was either a lie or the complete truth.

"Excuse me... My father tried to cook dinner for us but he accidentally burned his hands and arms."

"Oh... Of course. I'll get a room ready, you may wait here.", Melissa smiled back although she knew that it wasn't the truth.

"Thank you. Dad you wait and probably stay because I fear that his heart got worse he forgets to take his medication sometimes."

"I don't!"

"Really? The latest package is still half full."

Gerard gritted his teeth. He should have thrown them away...

"I need to drive back and see what damage was caused. Can I leave him in your care and you inform me about his condition?"

Melissa nodded and Chris silently thanked her while he ran back to his car. He sat down and took a deep breath before he stared the engine and drove onto the street.

_

Opening his front door Chris listened carefully but couldn't hear anything. Had that idiot left?!

But his car still stood downstairs...

Had the hellhound taken over and he had run home? No, probably not...

Putting his hand around his gun Chris carefully walked inside his flat and closed the door behind him without a sound.

Silently he walked through the hallway into the living room where he looked around carefully.

"Parrish?"

No answer but Chris heard the couch shift and carefully looked over the back of it.

Jordan laid there head resting on his arm clad in the shirt Chris gave him dead asleep.

Chris sighed and let go of his gun and pulled his jacket off before he went into the kitchen where he grabbed two beers from the fridge. He opened them and put them on the counter. Then he grabbed a glass filled it with cold water, grabbed the beer bottles and went back to Parrish.

"Wake up."

Parrish didn't answer. Chris grinned evilly and grabbed the glass and let a few drops of cold water fall onto the hellhound vessel's face.

Shrieking Jordan sat up and promptly fell onto the floor looking up at Chris in horror.

The Hunter could only laugh and pulled Jordan up.

The deputy blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Hey... I am sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep but I-"

"Don't apologise. You had a long work day and then my father tried to kill you, I think you deserved a bit of sleep. And I heard that you had to suffer a day with Stiles and Scott at your side and that takes it good share of energy, doesn't it?"

"Yeah the two are... exhausting. What time is it?"

"10 pm."

Jordan's eyes widened.

"What that late already?! I should really go home, I am stealing your time and clothes... I am sorry Mr Argent!"

He tried to stand up but Chris held him back with a smile.

"Jordan, I can call you that right?"

A nod.

"Jordan you don't have to apologise and you can stay here for the night. I still need to get out of you why my father suddenly lost his mind and I think you are too exhausted to drive with enough concentration. Besides you can call me Chris."

Parrish nodded and took the beer Chris gave him.

"Cheers. Another day alive and uninjured in Beacon Hills."

Jordan chuckled and drank a sip before putting the beer on the table again.

"Not much of a drinker?"

"No, normally I am but I just don't feel like it..."

"Wanna tell me what happened? I bet my father was talkative again."

"Well, you could say so...", Jordan grinned and started to tell Chris what had happened.

After a while he stopped and thought about what to tell next. Chris waited for a few minutes before asking.

"What is it?"

"Your father said something about me having another bond here. Not just my bond with Lydia as banshee but something romantical. I don't understand what he means."

Chris nodded and took another sip of his beer.

"He means a mate."

"A mate?"

"Yes. Most supernatural beings have mates for example Malia. Her mate is Stiles although both didn't notice yet I think."

"But is a mate important?"

"You think a mate is like a girl- or boyfriend but it is more. He or she give you strength. Not physical strength but mental. You'll be able to endure more and endure it longer."

"So they are like a drive?"

"More. They are the other half of your soul, you feel complete only with them."

Jordan nodded but didn't seem to like the explanation.

"How do you know who your mate is?"

"You feel it. It's like... like a warm touch on your heart whenever the person smiles at you or does anything. You get jealous when you see him or her with someone else and of course your supernatural side knows.

I guess you didn't figured it out yet but the hellhound knows who your mate is."

Just when Chris finished Jordan's eyes flashed orange and the Hunter found himself pinned under the weight of the deputy.

"Finally someone told him! But say Argent why do you know so much about mates?"

"Books and talks."

"Ah... but well, I need your help."

Chris raised an eyebrow. His help?

"The kid is confused. And he is hurting from that human's captivity, he didn't tell you everything. Your father hit his soft spots...

Show him, as his mate, and I know you know it because I don't believe that you know all this from books and talking, that he is not a failure and worth love!"

"My father told him that?!"

"Make sure that he stops hurting..."

Then the orange disappeared and Jordan looked around confused.

"What happened?"

"Well, you jumped me."

The younger man blushed hard and quickly tried to get off Chris's lap. The older man just smirked and quickly pressed Jordan onto the couch.

"So, you didn't tell me everything, huh? Tell me, what didn't you say?"

"I don't know what you-"

"Wrong answer. So, deputy", the word rolled off his tongue like a term of endearment,"care to tell me the truth and why you didn't do it before?"

Jordan's blush deepened and he seemed to try to find out if Chris meant what the younger man thought.

Finally, he looked at Chris.

"How should I have told you? Should I have come to you and said 》Hey Mr Argent I know we don't know each other well or long but I am sure we are destined to be together so let's fuck and date!《. You would have totally agreed, right?"

Chris grinned at Jordan's pout but had to give the man a point. That would have sound really weird.

"But Gerard did say something else right?"

"Well, he said that he wanted to kill me."

"Yeah, but why? He always has at least one reason."

Jordan flinched and his eyes looked at Chris fearfully.

"I... He..."

"Shh... whatever he said it's his opinion. You are not a failure, okay?"

Again Jordan flinched and he bit his lip.

"What else did he say?"

"That I wasn't worth love or caring... He said I am pathetic for letting Scott kill the beast and getting hurt. And he said I am weak...

I am not, right?"

"No, you are not, you are just new to this and have to learn how to act and I'll help you."

"You sure?"

"Hey, I know my way around here. Yes, I am sure."

Chris smiled down at the younger man who smiled back timidly. The hunter chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Jordan's lips. The man blushed again and bit his lip.

"What?"

"Can... can we... Can we do that again?"

"If you wanna."

Parrish nodded enthusiastically and opened his mouth to say more but Chris silenced him with a hungry kiss.

Jordan closed his eyes and moaned while returning the kiss.

"So, why didn't you tell me that it got to you?"

"It... It is embarrassing. I mean, I am 24 I should be able to handle a few insults!"

"And?"

"I didn't want to seem weak. Especially not in front of you... He told me you'd never see me as worthy of your love. It's still a reflex from the military."

"From the military?"

Jordan wiggled uneasily underneath Chris's body.

"I was way more slim than the other guys and they picked on me, made me do more than the others. Told me that I'd die the first day of combat and although I was the best at defusing they said I'd let it blow up. It stuck..."

Chris sighed and caressed his mate's cheek.

"I am sorry for that. But I can assure you that I don't think like that. You need to learn of course but so did Scott and Lydia and I."

"And see where it got you all.", Jordan smiled and carefully closed his arms around Chris's waist.

The Hunter smiled in return. Yeah, they all gotten far...


End file.
